1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hose coupling expansion attachment machines, and, more particularly, to a marking means for such a machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of manufacturing hoses, such as garden hoses and the like, metal male and female hose couplings are attached to the ends of rubber or vinyl hoses. Most commonly, the attachment is accomplished by providing an outside ferrule at the end of the hose and a circular cylindrical end to the coupling which is received in the end of the hose and which is expanded internally outwardly to attach the coupling to the hose end by sandwiching it between the inside coupling end and the outside ferrule. Generally, a male coupling is provided on one end of a hose and a female coupling is provided on the other end of the hose.
Because of the difficulty in marking the hose itself, product identification markings are generally made on the outer periphery of the female hose coupling, or the ferrule, such as identification number, diameter, length, etc. Heretofore, these markings have been made on the hose coupling before attachment to a particular hose section. Since hose manufacturers generally purchase the hose couplings from outside suppliers, this has caused the hose manufacturers to have to inventory a variety of marked couplings and to expend the time and effort to match particular marked couplings with the appropriate hoses.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if the hose manufacturer could stock blank hose couplings and economically mark each hose coupling simultaneously with attachment to a particular hose to thereby eliminate the current inventory and handling problems.